WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM?
by gamenerd 808
Summary: Someone shot Ash Ketchum, follow this story to find out who did it. There is even a contest for the person or people who can come up with the right character who did it. the rules are in the story so, try to keep up. Back after an extended hiatus.
1. THE SHOT

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON NOR ITS CHARACTERS NOR ANYTHING POKEMON OWNED**

**WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM?**

**CHAPTER 1: THE SHOT**

It was a fine day in unova as we find our heroes resting in the middle of the forest. Cilan was cooking dinner when Ash said "I'm going to look for some pokemon". Cilan replied "Ok, but hurry back". An hour later the 2 were worried about Ash so Cilan said "I'll go look for him". When Cilan went into the woods all you can visualize is Iris looking into the woods. When we hear a scream still at Iris looking into the woods when she gasped and went into the woods herself now we just see an empty campsite in the woods we hear a voice which is Ash's saying "No don't! Anybody help please. Don't shoot me please. Iris...". BANG! As we hear a gunshot and Cilan saying "OH MY GOD!". As we go to Cilan and Ash's body on the ground bleeding on his chest with Ash's hands covering his wound and him shivering. Cilan picked Ash up and brought him to the campsite Iris came back and said, worriedly, "Oh no, what happened!?". Cilan replied "Ash is injured and thats all I know we need to get him to a hospital". He sat Ash down and looked at the map and continued "Driftveil City isn't far from here, let's hurry".

As they hurried to Driftveil City, Ash kept moaning and shivering. When they got to the outskirts of the city officer Jenny came from the police station just outside of town and asked "Excuse me but what are you doing with him?!". Cilan answered "We need to get him to the hospital he's injured and we need help". Officer jenny took a look at Ash and said "Here I'll help you get in". They got in her car and they went to the hospital fast. When they made it they brought Ash right in. Then the worker at the front desk called in a stretcher, both Iris and Cilan followed Ash to the hospital room. There was a voice on the PA system and it said "We have a code 45674, repeat code 45674 any free doctor please come to room number 139 repeat 139". Immediately a doctor came in and said "Oh no, you two you need to give me info on him, if you can". The doctor said as fast as he could speak. "Uhh..Ok?" both Cilan and Iris said in Unison. Ash just moaned and shivered as the questions were asked and answered. "Okay let me just get my pen and pad, ok so what's his name". Cilan answered "His name is Ash Ketchum". The doctor continued, "Ash Ketchum okay so how old is he?". Iris answered "He's 10". The doctor then continued "He's 10?! Still a kid, he's not even a teen yet! Any way where does he live". Cilan answered "He lives in Pallet town in the Kanto region". The doctor concluded "Ok thank you for the help I'll be back in a moment... nurse can you run this into the computer, thank you". "Pika..." Pikachu said worriedly. Pikachu has remained silent since Ash was shot as he was worried. Cilan tried to comfort him and said "I know you're worried about Ash, Pikachu. Don't worry though, Ash will be ok the doctor said so". The doctor came and said "I most certainly did not! He's not ok, he was shot in the chest it's amazing he's alive, anyways we're going to take some x-rays to see if there was any damage to his body besides the bullet hole any way you should contact his family to let them know he's in this condition". A couple of people took ash to the x-ray room.

As Cilan went to the Phone to contact professor Juniper. He dialed the number and professor Juniper appeared on the screen and said "Oh Cilan! It's you I was just about to have Bianca give Ash another item, can you tell me where you are?". Cilan answered "We're in Driftveil City but professor Juniper we have an emergency! Ash was shot!". Professor Juniper said "Look Cilan, I know your jokes are bad but this is no laughing matter, put some someone serious on the phone, is Iris there". Cilan said "Yes she is but professor juni...". Iris pushed Cilan off the phone and said "Hello professor Juniper". Professor Juniper asked "Iris can you tell me what's going on?!". Iris answered "We're at the hospital didn't Cilan tell you Ash was shot?". Professor Juniper didn't believe them, so she asked "Ok Iris, so how much is Cilan paying you to say that". Iris answered "Nothing Ash really was shot". Professor Juniper said in an angry matter, "Just put Ash on the phone". Cilan pushed Iris off the phone and said "We're not joking professor Juniper! Please understand!" Cilan broke into tears. "Please just listen Ash really was shot! I'm not making a joke!". Professor Juniper then said "Wow you're really acting realistic about this... Ok then I'll just hang up". Just then a voice on the PA system said "We have a 10 year old who needs major surgery as the result of a gunshot any free doctors and surgeons please respond immediately". "See! I wasn't joking!" Cilan said wiping the tears from his eyes. Professor Juniper said "Oh that could...be...any...10 year old..with...a...bullet wound and... ok! Its' Ash. Cilan, Iris, I'm so sorry for not believing in you. But who would do this!? And why...".

WOW I MEAN WOW WHO WOULD SHOOT ASH AND WHY? THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO ANNOUNCE A CONTEST FOR REVIEWING THE CONTEST IS TO GUESS WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM THE WINNER WILL BE THE PERSON OR PEOPLE WHO CAN COME UP WITH THE RIGHT PERSON WHO SHOT HIM I WILL HAVE HINTS IN THE CHAPTERS TRY TO FIND THEM. YOU CAN GUESS IN EVERY CHAPTER AND IT CAN BE CHANGED TRY TO KEEP UP BECAUSE ONCE THE STORY IS COMPLETE THE CONTEST IS OVER. PLEASE PARTICIPATE THERE WILL BE A PRIZE FOR THE WINNER(S). THIS WILL BE AN AMAZING STORY!


	2. THE COMA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON NOR ITS CHARACTERS NOR ANYTHING POKEMON OWNED NOR THE SIMPSONS (AND YOUR FIND OUT WHY)**

**WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM?**

**CHAPTER 2 : THE COMA**

"I'm not sure but, professor Juniper do you know the number to Ash's parents?" Cilan asked "I need to tell them what has happened." Professor Juniper said "Ohhh...I'm sorry Cilan I don't know the number" she then snapped her fingers "but, I do know professor Oak's here I'll transfer you". Just then they could hear professor Oak's voice and he asked "professor Juniper why the sudden call? What's going on?". Professor Juniper answered "I think someone else should tell you." Just then on Cilan's and there was a split screen professor Oak asked "Hello, who is this?". Cilan answered "My name is Cilan, a friend of Ash, and I have some news regarding him. Well professor Oak, Ash was shot!" professor Oak gasped and said "Cilan I just met and you already tell a terrible joke that's no laughing matter. Shame on you". Cilan collapsed and when he got back up he said "It's not a joke". Professor Juniper nodded in agreement. Professor Oak Asked "So you mean Ash was...". "what about Ash?" Delia, Ash's mom, Asked. Professor Oak jumped and said "oh Delia, about Ash... he was Shot". Delia started to cry she said loudly" no that can't be true not my Ashy no!". Back at Cilan's end the Doctor came and asked "excuse me but do you have his parents on the phone?". Cilan answered "yes I do. Here you are". The doctor came on the phone and asked "Hello is one of you mrs. or mr. Ketchum or his legal guardian?".

Delia answered "I am his mother". "well I assume he" pointing at Cilan "already told you about your son, but we have everything under control, but it would be good if you came here". Delia said "ok" and hung up. "so what's up with Ash?" Iris asked. The doctor answered "Here I'll take to him, and call me doctor Johnson". When they got to Ash's hospital room there was a heart monitor beeping. Cilan gasped and Asked "So it must be serious?". Johnson answered "Yes it is" he then grabbed a clipboard "the initial thing was the bullet, it missed his heart just barely by 1.5 inches, the bullet cracked his breast bone and broke many of his ribs. Oh and also we discovered high amounts of lethal electricity in him. So high in fact that it can not be measured by current science, but how could that be". "Pika" pikachu said. Both Cilan and Iris laughed.

Johnson said "anyway the gunshot caused him to slip in a coma and there's no way of waking him up". Pikachu attempted to wake Ash up by using his thunder bolt "PIKA..". Cilan said "no pikachu don't". Pikachu didn't listen "CHUUUUUUUU!". Immediately the thunder bolt hit Ash and he didn't move as if he didn't feel it. The heart monitor started beeping uncontrollably and then powered off Johnson said "dang that was are only available heart monitor, anyway so thats why he has that amount of electricity ok to prevent him from getting shocked to death he either has to get rid of his pikachu or...". "PIKACHUUUUUU!" pikachu said as he shocked the doctor in retaliation for what he said. He then fell and when he got up he continued "or pikachu needs to cut down on the shocking any way that shock made me think of something" he then unplugged the monitor and plugged it back in.

The monitor started beeping again. Just then officer Jenny came in and said excitedly "Hello do any of you have any leads about who did this. I'm sorry if I seem a little too excited. I haven't really been given the opportunity to solve a who shot case since May of 1995 and it wasn't solved since September of 1995". Cilian thought and said "officer Jenny you don't count The Simpsons Who Shot Mr. Burns? mystery as a case and also you don't count it being solved by the characters solving the case as you solving the case". Officer Jenny Asked "anyway do you have any hints,clues,leads, anything to help solve the case?". Cilan said "well before Ash was shot he screamed the last word he said was Iris that could mean Iris shot him". Officer jenny wrote everything down Iris said "But thats crazy I wouldn't shoot him".

Cilan said "but Iris if you remember you were in the woods too, so that's evidence against you, and also you were probably tired of Ash acting like a kid even though he clearly is one he's 10 for God sake and in your anger you shot him". Iris reacted and Yelled " I didn't shoot him!". Officer Jenny said "well since we have no hard evidence against you. You're in the clear but, however you are presumably to main suspect now, I'm going to go run this into the computer try to have a nice day". Johnson said "ok we're going to check his vitals now why don't you 2 go to the waiting room". so Iris and Cilan went to the waiting room pikachu was been following them and soon Pikachu fell asleep. There was a tv in the waiting room and the news was on the reporter said "and in other news a trainer named Ash Ketchum was shot today he is currently at Driftveil City General Hospital and to remind you we haven't reported on a Who Shot Case since May of 1995 through September of 1995". The co-Anchor said "you don't count The Simpsons Who Shot Mr. Burns? mystery as a case we went over this in the rehearsal" then the report ended and outside it was dark Iris started to get tired and she fell asleep soon after Cilan fell asleep. The next day they both woke up...

**SORRY FOR THE I WAS BUSY THINKING OF IDEAS TO MAKE THE STORY MORE DRAMATIC AND CHAPTER 3 : THE FIRST MONTH IS COMING SOON**

**AND REMEMBER THE CONTEST IS STILL GOING ON HERE ARE THE RULES AGAIN**

THE CONTEST IS FOR CONTEST IS TO GUESS WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM THE WINNER WILL BE THE PERSON OR PEOPLE WHO CAN COME UP WITH THE RIGHT PERSON WHO SHOT HIM I WILL HAVE HINTS IN THE CHAPTERS TRY TO FIND THEM. YOU CAN GUESS IN EVERY CHAPTER AND IT CAN BE CHANGED TRY TO KEEP UP BECAUSE ONCE THE STORY IS COMPLETE THE CONTEST IS OVER. PLEASE PARTICIPATE THERE WILL BE A PRIZE FOR THE WINNER(S). THIS WILL BE AN AMAZING STORY

IT IS AN HONOR TO ANNOUNCE THAT I GOT MY 1ST 9 REVIEWS THANK YOU


	3. THE FIRST MONTH PART 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any songs in this chapter.**

**RECAP: **The next day they both woke up...

**CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST MONTH PART 1**

…to find Delia, professor Oak, Tracey, and Gary walking in the hospital door. They went to the front desk and Delia asked if they could see Ash. The front desk worker said "of course you can he's in room number 139". So the group went with Iris and Cilan and Pikachu following. When they got to the room doctor Johnson was checking his vitals for the morning. Johnson said "you must be here for Ash. Well to tell you it's not looking good he has a cracked breast bone and a couple of broken ribs and on another note we discovered high amounts of lethal electricity so high in fact that it can't be measured by current science anyway back to initial thing, the gunshot caused him to slip into a coma with no chance of waking him up". Delia started to cry as she looked at her only son with bandages on his chest. His hat, shirt, jacket, shoes, and backpack on a table beside the bed. Delia crying asked "who would do this?" Johnson said "I'm sorry this is happening Mrs. Ketchum your son's only 10 years old. The police are doing everything they can. And I'm sure you and your husband are very worried and..." Delia interrupted and said "I don't have a husband anymore. He died before Ash was born". Cilan, Iris, and Johnson gasped but Delia looking sad knew something she said mentally "I can't tell then Giovanni is my husband I just can't". Delia kept crying Johnson said to the group excluding Delia "you should leave her alone" so the group left leaving Delia in the room. While they were walking professor Oak said "you 2" pointing at Iris and Cilan "you must be Iris and Cilan professor Juniper told us about you 2, she also mentioned something about a buffet". Cilan sighed and said "I'll get started" walking ahead.

"WHO'S THAT POKEMON?" said Iris and Cilan but Ash didn't because he was in the coma.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT" Iris yelled as she pushed the screen away showing a cafeteria area with the group at a table without Cilan who was standing behind a metal food stand wearing a chef uniform with the hat and all with a sign saying CILAN'S BUFFET. "So how is life in Kanto?" Iris asked. Professor Oak answered "it's like everyday life except for the Pokémon that are rarely seen in Kanto". "Axew" Iris' Axew said while popping out of Iris' hair. Tracey gasped and said "an Axew I have to draw it" he then draws the Axew then professor Oak laughed and said "that's Tracey for you always likes to draw". Delia walked in and Cilan said "1 more coming up" he then started to sing "OH LIFE COULD BE A DREAM SH-BOOM IF I COULD TAKE YOU UP IN PARADISE UP ABOVE SH-BOOM" he then stops and then he said "here you go Mrs. Ketchum" handing a plate to Delia. Then Delia said "thank you Cilan" she then sat down then Iris broke the ice and said "I'm sorry this is happening Mrs. Ketchum". Delia said "I remember when ash turned ten he started his journey with Pikachu" "Pika" Pikachu said, Delia continued "yes Pikachu he started with you and then left for his journey with new friends. *sigh* those were the days. But now" she then yelled "LOOK AT THIS, LOOK WHAT HAPPENED". Then Tracey said "Mrs. Ketchum please quiet down, but I know how you feel nobody should go through this". Delia said "I'm sorry, I'm just worried and all... ohhh I haven't felt this much pain since my husband died". Professor Oak said "Delia can I talk to you?"

**NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FINISH THE WHOLE 1ST MONTH CHAPTER AND THEN IT WAS CORRUPTED SO HAD TO START OVER THE CONTEST IS STILL ON THE SECOND PART WILL INCLUDE SOME STUFF THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FULL 1ST MONTH CHAPTER BUT SINCE THE CORRUPTION I HAD TO SPLIT IT INTO TWO PARTS**

**THE SONG CILAN WAS SINGING IS SH-BOOM CHECK IT OUT ON YOUTUBE**

**AND I MIGHT TAKE A BREAK ON THIS TO WRITE/TYPE A SERIES OF NON RELATED STORIES CALLED THE POKEMON TWILIGHT ZONE BASED ON THE ACTUAL TWILIGHT ZONE SERIES IT WILL HAVE 4TH WALL BREAKS OR WHAT EVER IT'S CALLED IN A STORY THE SERIES WILL FOLLOW TIME TRAVEL, PARANORMAL ACTIVITY, ETC.**


	4. THE FIRST MONTH PART 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, The Simpsons, or L.A. Noire (but that's a small reference)**

**Yes finally after all these years an actual update, I would like to apologize for the wait but at some moments I lost interest in this story, I hope many of my old followers are still here to enjoy this story. Just a heads up this chapter might give clues to who the criminal really is, in the form of interrigations. Now without further adieu…**

Recap: Professor Oak said "Delia can I talk to you?"

CHAPTER 4: THE FIRST MONTH PART 2

"Ummm… Sure." Delia said. They both got up and walked into a hallway. Professor Oak started and asked "Delia why are you saying your husband is dead when he is alive?" Delia answered "Samuel I just can't tell anybody that I'm married to Giovanni, just think of what it will cause, I could be taken away or forced into hiding." Then, Professor Oak said, sympathetically "I understand completely Delia, but sometimes secrets are best kept … well secret, but you might not keep it a secret for long". Delia said calmly "That's a risk I'm gonna have to take now, let's head back to the cafeteria". So they head back and overheard Cilan talking.

"Well you see I started my buffet, A Taste of Striaton City, because we needed a steady income of money on our journey and I always find the time because you, Iris, and Ash always spend hours arguing over the location of the city gym that usually gives me some time to slip away and start this up". Iris said feeling guilty "I Should've treated him better. No one ever expected this and now I regret calling him a kid all those times". Gary asked angrily "You know, whose idea was it to let 10 year old kids wander the world alone?" Tracey replied "I know how you feel my parents let me become a Pokémon trainer when I was 10 but they didn't let me leave until I was older. I guess I should be thankful for that."

"I remember becoming a Pokémon trainer when I was 10. I also went on a journey, which was back in the 1940's. I guess they just never thought of stuff like this back then." Professor oak said answering Gary's question. So they all chatted about the stupid Pokémon trainer law and how this could've been prevented.

Meanwhile in Sinnoh…

We see Twinleaf Town the home of one of Ash's former companions. It was a sunny day as we zoom towards her house with a Glameow looking out the window. As we enter we see Johanna, Dawn's mother, watching the news on T.V. they were reporting the weather at the moment.

"And it looks like it's gonna be sunny for the rest of the week now on to you Matt" The weather girl said. "Thanks Mellissa for that report, Hello I'm Matt Green the reporter of international news and boy do we have a story for you it seems a 10 year old boy by the name of Ash Ketchum…" just then Johanna pressed the pause button on the remote and yelled "DAWN GET IN HERE THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT ASH!" Dawn ran in and asked worryingly "what's wrong?" Johanna then pressed the play button and matt, the reporter, continued "Ash Ketchum was shot in Unova yesterday and is currently receiving treatment at Driftveil General Hospital. Some of you might remember him as he participated in the Sinnoh league seen here in this photo " showing a photo of one of Ash's battles "*sigh* whose idea was it to let kids wander the world alone, I remember saying something like this when I saw that Simpsons episode. Hey Bryce remember what I said when I saw that Simpsons episode?"

Bryce answered off "screen" "oh yeah you said that a Pokémon trainer would get shot because of the stupid 10-year old law, but come to think of it matt how did you get from the Simpsons to a kid getting shot?" to which matt replied "uhhhhh…. Uhhhhhhh." And then yelled "SMOKEBOMB!" and then ran off. Then the camera pointed to the main news reporter and he said "Boy that was awkward. Anyway from all of us here at SBSN, Sinnoh Broadcasting Station News, we wish you all a good evening I'm Bill Richards signing off."

Dawn looked at her mom with a shocked expression and asked "Who would do this? Who would want to kill Ash?"

We now go to the Hoenn

In petalburg city a kid wearing Glasses and a green shirt was sitting on a couch watching the news. "…and yesterday the Hoenn Museum of History received a Working 1800's steam train, the manager of the museum, Steve henry, had this to say" A video showing the manager was then put on full screen and he said "Yes, it's very exciting to have received this train. Not many people today know of the industrial revolution and how it helped grow our great nation into what it is now." the video ended and the news reporter continued. "The museum's board of directors say that they hope to use the train as a ride able exhibit. Now on to you John..."

His co-anchorman john then said "Wow… We have a sad thing to report today, people who know him are asking who shot Ash Ketchum today… hey that sound similar to that Simpsons episode. Hey marc, remember that episode where it turned out the shooter was…" the main anchorman marc said "yes I do and don't remind me I lost 1,000 Pokedollars betting on Homer." The kid who we know as Max, May's brother, then ran into the dining room where the rest of his family was and then said loudly "guys Ash was shot! Turn on the news quick!".

Everyone in the room had a look of disbelief then Norman, his father, broke the ice "You know, Max, that I do not like jokes like that." To which max replied "it's not a Joke… just look" he then turned on the T.V. in the dining room, showing the news and John, the reporter, was talking "… sorry to get off topic ladies and Gents, to continue where I left off, people who know him are asking who shot Ash Ketchum today as the official report from Unova was released today. But it seems that yesterday a 10 year old Pokémon trainer named Ash Ketchum was shot in Unova and is currently at Driftveil General Hospital. I think I remember him; he was in the Hoenn league. To refresh people's memories we have a picture of one of his battles seen here…" showing a photo of one of Ash's battles. The main anchorman, marc, said sympathetically "wow just wow I hope they find the person responsible. Now let's go to Brianna with the weather…"

Everyone was shocked and in disbelief that Ash was shot. Then May said sadly "Ash just seemed like a good kid without any major enemies. Why would someone do this?"

And lastly in Kanto

Just north of Viridian Forest lies Pewter city the home of Ash's longtime companion. He was watching the news with a couple of his siblings. "…and it seems that President is urging people to do their part to help stop global warming and to conserve energy. And is urging congress to pass some legislation to help create more wildlife preserves, and to protect forests. Now back to you Chris…" said a newsman standing in from on the Kanto capitol building.

The news now showed a news reporter sitting at a desk and then said "thanks for that report that was Collin reporting live at Viridian city, now to the sad part of the news. Folks in all my years of being a reporter I have never reported on something like this but, I chose this line of work so I have to *sigh*. It seems that a 10 year old Pokémon trainer named Ash Ketchum was shot yesterday in Unova and is currently in Driftveil General Hospital. Ash Ketchum is a resident of Pallet Town and participated in the Kanto league and the battle frontier. Here we have a picture of each." Showing two of Ash's battles, Chris then continued "and remember when he saved the world when he was in the orange league. Wow that kid but, he was shot in Unova… uh oh…. This might not be good for international relations. Quick Jacob do we have any news on the lighter side?" He then finished.

Just then the phone started ringing and Brock answered it "hello…?" "Oh my god Brock did you hear the news Ash was shot!" yelled the person on the other line. Brock answered "yes I did Misty I'm still in shock from hearing it. I can't believe that someone shot Mr. Bur… I mean Ash. I hope Mrs. Ketchum's ok."

Returning to Unova

It was night and the conversation between the cast at the cafeteria seemed to have no end in sight. But just then a tall, Skinny looking man wearing a tailored suit and a black fedora covering some of his blonde hair walked up to them and said with optimism" Hello my name is Alex Priest, I'm 18 years old and I'm an agent of the I.R.B.I." he said showing his badge. "The I.R.B.I.?!" Cilan asked.

Alex then answered "yes the I.R.B.I., the Inter-Regional Bureau of Investigation. You all are probably wondering what it is exactly, but I'll tell you." He took a seat on the table and then continued "we are an organization that is not run by any one government. We deal with criminal matters such as major felonies, and criminals in hiding stuff like that. I was assigned to this case because a Kantoian, Ash, was shot in Unova and since Ash had been practically everywhere this makes the case very important. Now please if it's ok I would like to question all of you, one by one, it that understood?" the rest shook their heads yes.

"Now first I would like to speak to you" pointing at Iris "please come with me". They now went to another table away from the people there leaving Iris' Axew behind. They then sat down and Alex took out a notepad and took off his hat revealing more of his blonde hair and started "Ok first what is your name and age"

Iris: Iris Conner. I'm 10.

Alex: Ok. So where were you on the day of the shooting?

Iris: I was in the forest with Cilan and Ash. Ash went into the forest and an hour later Cilan walked into the woods looking for him later I heard a scream and I ran him after him.

Alex: Ok. So did you ever hold a grudge against him?

Iris: Yes, but it wasn't a "I'm gonna kill you" type thing it was kinda a Pokémon trainer thing

Alex: oh Ok so do you know of anyone who would do such a thing?

Iris: no not really, unless team rocket did this. But I didn't think they had the guts

Alex: hmmm… why would team Rocket be out here? They are a Kanto based organization.

Iris: they have been chasing Ash since the start of his journey

Alex: ok that's enough for now can you get Cilan over here

After the questioning Iris stood up and got Cilan. He then came and sat down. Alex finished writing in his notepad and started "Ok first what is your name and age"

Cilan: Cilan Dento. I'm 17.

Alex: Ok. So where were you on the day of the shooting?

Cilan: I was preparing dinner for our group while Ash was in the woods looking for Pokémon. It was getting late so I went in looking for Ash. Then I heard a gunshot and ran to where I heard it and saw Ash's unconscious body.

Alex: wow. So did you ever hold a grudge against him?

Cilan: Heavens no! I treated him rather fairly

Alex: Oh Ok so do you know of anyone who would do such a thing?

Cilan: I don't know maybe team rocket or it could've been his rival Trip

Alex: Can I have some more info on this Trip character?

Cilan: Trip is a blonde haired kid; he is a well-reserved individual who tends to keep his feelings to himself. He keeps this digital camera which he uses to document this journey. He also calls practically anything "basic".

Alex: Hmmm he sounds familiar. Anyway that's it for now. Can you please tell someone else to come over?

Cilan then left and told Gary to go to Alex as he was writing in his notebook. He then walked towards him and sat down.

Alex (mumbling): Now to ask the same questions over and over again.

Gary: What?

Alex: Nothing so what is your name and age?

Gary: Gary oak. I'm 10.

Alex: Gary Oak? You wouldn't happen to be related to Professor Oak?

Gary: Yes he's my grandfather. He's here with us.

Alex: Good ok. So where were you on the day of the shooting?

Gary: Whoa you not thinking I shot him are you?

Alex: Sorry kid it's just protocol

Gary: Ok so I was helping my grandfather out in the lab

Alex: Ok so did you ever hold a grudge against him?

Gary: Well to be honest (Gary was now feeling guilty) we were close friends

Alex: You know I may be a rookie but I could tell your lying, I can see it in your eyes!

Gary: Ok so we kinda had a Pokémon rivalry. I was mean too him… a lot. But that's over now.

Alex: Thanks for telling the truth. Now do you know of anyone who would do such a thing?

Gary: Team Rocket (he said firmly) it was definitely them.

Alex: Why Team Rocket?

Gary: They been following Ash since the start of his journey trying to steal his Pikachu

Alex: Why?

Gary: I don't know probably because it's stronger than an average one

Alex: Ok thank you, that's it for now. Can you please tell your grandfather to come over here?

He said as he wrote in his notebook. Gary got up and looked at Alex

Gary: Ok, hey catch the guy and bring him to justice.

Alex: I will do my best.

So Gary went to get Professor Oak. Oak got up and went towards Alex and sat down. Alex then started

Alex: Ok so can I have your full name and age?

Oak: Professor Samuel Oak I'm 72

Alex: Ok professor now, please don't be offended by these questions, it's just protocol.

Oak: I understand. Please continue.

Alex: Ok so *sigh* so where were you on the day of the shooting?

Oak: I was at my lab with Gary and Tracy.

Alex: Mmhmmm so, ok so did you ever hold a grudge against him?

Oak: No! He was a good kid I had no reason to!

Alex: Ok so now do you know of anyone who would do such a thing?

Oak: It was most likely one of the teams

Alex: Why one of them?

Oak: Ash has been foiling their plans, they probably wanted revenge.

Alex: Really Ash did that?

Oak: Yes. He was something special.

Alex: Ok thank you. I hope I have not offended you. And is Tracey with you?

Oak: No it's ok. And yes he is. Should I tell him to come over here?

Alex: Yes, thank you.

So Professor Oak went to go get Tracey. He then walked towards Alex and sat down. Alex Was writing in his notebook looking bored out of his mind.

Alex: *sigh* so what is your name and age?

Tracey: Tracey Sketchit I'm 15

Alex: Jeez I'm bored out of my mind right now.

Tracey: I know how would you like to see some of my Pokémon drawings?

Alex: That would be great.

Tracey gave his notebook to Alex and he looked at it.

Alex: wow these are great.

Tracey: Thank you. So you were saying?

Alex: Oh yeah! So where were you on the day of the shooting?

Tracey: Well I was helping professor oak in his lab since I'm his assistant.

Alex: Ok so wow (looking at the drawings), this is a good one, I mean, did you ever hold a grudge against him?

Tracey: Nope, Never!

Alex: I can easily tell you're honest. So do you know of anyone who would do such a thing?

Tracey: Nope sorry I don't think I know anyone who is brave enough to do this.

Alex: Ok so thank you for your time and here (giving Tracey's notebook back to him)

Tracey: You're very welcome. I' m guessing you want to speak to Mrs. Ketchum now.

Alex: Yes I would. Can you tell her to come over here?

So Tracey went to go get Delia. She walked over looking sad and sat down.

Alex: Now Mrs. Ketchum I'm gonna ask you some heart breaking questions now I need you to stay strong and try not to cry. So what is your name and age?

Delia: Delia Ketchum. I'm 29.

Alex: Ok so here's where it gets heart breaking. Where were you on the day of the shooting?

Delia: I was at my house then I went over to professor Oak's lab and that's where I heard about Ash.

Alex: Ok so please don't get offended by this question but, did you ever abuse your son?

Delia (almost crying): No I would never do such a thing. I love my son.

Alex: And I can tell that but what about his father?

Delia: He's dead. He died before Ash was born.

Alex: Delia I know about Giovanni but don't worry that's classified information.

Delia: Thank you, he left before Ash was born.

Alex: Ok. So do you think he would do this?

Delia (close to crying): I know he's the leader of team rocket and all but, I don't think he would do this.

Alex: Ok Mrs.' Ketchum thank you for your time

Alex closed his note book, put on his hat and they both walked back to the group.

"Ok so before I leave. Is there anything else I need to hear?" Alex asked. Iris answered "yes, before Ash was shot he yelled my name." Alex responded "that could mean anything, but I'll make a note of it. Well goodbye everyone I'll see you all again. And the I.R.B.I will do anything in its power to solve this case" He then left. Tracey said with relief "I'm glad that's over". Gary replied "you said it I felt like I was in N.C. Noire". Then Delia spoke to the group "I guess we are just gonna have to wait until he wakes up". They all agreed Cilan grabbed Ash's Pokeballs on the table and said "we have to give his Unova Pokémon to professor Juniper..." but just then Ash's Oshawott came out and looked confused he went over to Pikachu who was walking back and forth on the floor and stared talking to him.

Their conversation translated

Oshawott: Pikachu who are these people and what is this place?

Pikachu: this are some people who know Ash, don't worry they're friendly. And this is called a hospital it's like a Pokémon center for humans.

Oshawott: Why are we here?

Pikachu: Something bad happened to him. They say he was shot.

Oshawott: What does that mean?

Pikachu: It kinda means he fainted. When he got shot this red liquid came out of him.

Oshawott: Why is there fire inside Ash?

Pikachu: Oshawott fire is not a liquid. If fire was inside him he'd die.

Oshawott: Ok. So did you see who did this?

Pikachu: no I didn't all I just know is that he was a tall looking person. He said something, but I didn't understand it.

Oshawott: So, what's gonna happen now?

Pikachu: They said they were gonna return you and the others to professor juniper and then go back to Kanto.

Oshawott: what you mean I'll never see Emolga again? (Oshawott almost fainted)

Pikachu: I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see.

Their conversation ended and Oshawott tried the best he could to tell Cilan to recall him. Cilan understood and did just that and left to go transport Ash's Pokémon to professor Juniper. The rest gathered there belongings and followed Cilan. On the way Iris said to the group "I wonder what they said." Gary replied "I don't know I guess Pikachu was probably giving Oshawott a heads up on the situation". Iris said to Gary "I guess that what they were doing." They stopped at the entrance as Cilan was transferring Ash's last Pokémon. The professor Juniper said to the group "leaving already? Oh well I hope you all have a safe flight. See you soon." She then hung up. Cilan joined the group and just as they were about to leave Dr. Johnson ran towards them and said "oh thank god I caught you guys. I just want you to know that we will do anything in our power to help Ash. And you can come and see him anytime. Here..." He said as he handed a card to everyone "these cards allow you to see him anytime. It's very rare that we give these out so try not to lose them." He then finished and walked away waving at them, the group then walked out putting their cards away said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Cilan said "I'm gonna go back to Striaton City. Goodbye it was nice to meet you all, if you're ever in Striaton city, come to me and my brothers restaurant." He then walked off. Iris then said "I'm gonna travel around Unova some more, see you guys later" she walked off while she waved to them. The rest of the group then went to the airport and went back to Kanto.

Throughout the whole rest of the month, Delia looked like she was holding up. She had received sympathy packages from both dawn's and May and max's family, as well as visits from Brock and Misty. Pikachu wasn't holding up though. He was in a state of on and off depression for what happened to his longtime friend. He also told Ash's Pokémon at professor oak's lab what happened, and they did their best to help him. Alex Priest also stopped by to let Delia know how the case was going on. Unfortunately the case was far from over.

Diplomatically speaking the political fallout was catastrophic. The Unova Pokémon league was postponed for two months, and a curfew for all Pokémon trainers in that region was instated. Travel through forest, outside of a vehicle, was allowed but not recommended. As for the other regions, they saw an increase in security for a month until the fears of another incident died down. And a Pokémon trainer law was being made by the U.N. As for Kanto and Unova Relations, they reached an all-time low for a while, as they played the blame game.

The first month of Ash's coma was almost up and Delia, Pikachu, Tracey, Gary, and Oak decided to visit him…

**I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I cannot guarantee a quick update but, I will update as soon as possible.**


	5. THE SECOND MONTH PART 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, its characters, or anything Pokémon owned.**

**Heads up: I mention some real world events. If you do not like that, I understand but, I mention them in one sentence. I hope that doesn't affect your opinion on this story.**

Recap: The first month of Ash's coma was almost up and Delia, Pikachu, Tracey, Gary, and Oak decided to visit him…

CHAPTER 5: THE SECOND MONTH PART 1

So they went to the airport and waited to board their plane. Professor Oak said "it would be nice to visit Ash again to see how he's doing, plus my schedule is pretty empty 'cause it seems no one want to become a Pokémon trainer now." Gary replied, like a know it all, "what do you expect gramps, nobody wants to be one now, ever since… uhhh" looking at Delia "…. I won't finish that sentence."

Yes that is True Gary, you [the reader(s)] see, after the incident there was a decrease in new Pokémon trainers, whether it was their choice or their parents, we might never know but, what we do know is that fears were starting to die down but, people still remained cautious.

"Flight 211 to Driftveil city in Unova is now boarding" said a voice on the P.A. system. So everyone who was going to ride it, including our cast, went to board the plane. They showed their tickets to the flight attendant and took their seats. The plane did not have as many passengers as you would expect, and Tracey acknowledged that "wow I'd expected the plane to be empty, but not this empty"

No they were not the only ones on the plane, there were other people too but, there was only around 20 people when it looked like it could hold 70, seats and even rows were empty. Professor Oak explained "well we aren't at the best of terms with Unova; they're almost as bad as The Cold War, that's probably why." Tracey replied "well I guess you're right."

Yeah, like I said in the last chapter, Kanto and Unova Relations reached an all-time low. There were a couple of instances where war almost broke out. You see Kanto and Unova were not always allies; they've been enemies in the 2 World Wars and The Cold War. Although those were over they never became close friends. And the plane ride reflected the relations between the two.

After the flight the plane landed at the Driftveil airport and a flight attended on the planes speaker said in a happy tone "thank you for flying with us today see you again soon". But, the scene at the airport was not happy. As soon as they got off the plane they immediately had to go to a checkpoint where they had to state their business, once again reflecting the relations between the two nations.

Delia was the first of the group to go, she showed her I.D. to the security guard, and he said "oh Mrs. Ketchum, we were told that you might be here. I'm terribly sorry about your son, give him my regards." He then stamped a green approved on a piece of paper. "Enjoy your time in Unova. You too Pikachu" he smiled at her. Delia then replied "thank you and I will". She then walked to a seat with Pikachu following behind, she then sat down and Pikachu hopped on her lap. She then petted Pikachu who was still in a state of depression. They waited until the rest of the group was through. They were all through and were about to leave when just then…

"LET ME PASS, LET ME PASS!" someone screamed. "I'm sorry sir but, your name has been connected with Kanto Nationalists I cannot let you pass" The security guard explained. "THAT'S JUST A BUNCH OF CRAP! I HAVE A RIGHT TO GO TO UNOVA!" The person screamed. The security guard then tried to plead with him "sir if you just calm down, I'm sure we can get this whole thing sorted out." The man refused to calm down "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THINGS HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE YOU STUPID UNOVANS SHOT THAT POOR DEFENSELESS KID, JUST BECAUSE HE WAS FROM KANTO!"

Just then a person came up to him looking angry and he said "we did not shoot that kid. You stupid nationalist shot him, you did it because you wanted to use it as an excuse to attack us, just admit it"

The Kantoian then ran past the checkpoint and tackled the Unovan. They then started fighting violently while the people nearby and the security guard were in a panic "Uhhh sir should I call this in?" he asked his superior. The superior guard then answered "No. They're not hurting anyone but themselves just let them have their fun." But, just then the Kantoian grabbed the security officer's gun and pointed it at the Unovan. The superior officer then agreed to the request "call it in" and then yelled "HE'S GOT A GUN, EVERYONE DOWN!" The people nearby followed the order and ducked for their lives, then the superior officer then took out a Taser and used it on the Kantoian while the security guard said into his walkie-talkie "code 528, repeat code 528. We need backup stat!"

A door nearby opened quickly as 2 people rushed out. One of them was the one and only Alex Priest of the I.R.B.I. but, the other was someone who the group did not know he had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a blue tailored suit with a tailored hat. They went to the Kantoian and Unovan and Alex picked up the Kantoian and handcuffed him while saying "well Mr. Shooti looks like we have another reason to finish this case sooner." The other agent now identified as Mr. Shooti replied "I know right, we're teetering on the edge of war and these people aren't helping" they then escorted the 2 people to the door they rushed out of.

Just by seeing what had happened made Delia cry. She could not believe that people would just accuse other people for shooting her son. She then said "let's hurry up". They all agreed and left the airport. It was a pretty sunny day in Driftveil. This was kind of ironic, considering the gloom that they had witnessed. They walked over to the hospital, went inside and went over to the front desk where they showed their cards. The front desk worker checked their cards and let them go. The group went to Ash's room and there they saw Ash, Dr. Johnson, and Alex…

**Author: Hmmmm, wow looks like there's trouble on the horizon. Looks like the incident affected more than just Ash and friends/family. With Kanto and Unova nationalists at each other's throats, thinking each other did it as an excuse to fulfill their goals, and a decrease in new Pokémon trainers. So what do you think? Was it conspiracy? Or was it something more sinister? Or could it have been an act of revenge or jealousy? Only I, Gamenerd, know for sure. **

**Authors note: I attempted and tried having a more dynamic narrator in this chapter. Let me know how you feel about it while you're guessing the criminal.**

**So looks like it's a relatively quick update after all. I would like to thank you all for the support, and I would like to thank some of my former fans for coming back.**

**The contest is still going on but to refresh everyone's memories here are the rules.**

**1. You can guess multiple times in one chapter and they can be changed from chapter to chapter.**

**2. I will announce when the deadline is and at the deadline the person(s) who guessed the right person will receive the fan fiction based prize.**

**3. In order to participate fully in the contest you need to have an account. I'm sorry but that's the only way I can send you the prize. Non users who guessed it right will get special consideration.**

**4. If at an event no person guessed the right answer the person who was the closest will receive the prize.**

**5. If at an event no person was close or the person that got it close is no longer active. Every user who participated will receive a modified version of the prize.**

**6. Chapter updates will be delayed for a short while, I want to wait and see if more people can participate**

**If you have any questions please feel free to private message me.**


	6. THE SECOND MONTH PART 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, its characters, or anything Pokémon owned. I also do not own Grand Theft Auto (small reference), Family Feud and the likeness of its announcer Joey Fatone and its host Steve Harvey, Dream Lover by Bobby Darin (small reference), I Love Lucy (small reference) , The Simpsons, Dallas [the TV show] (small reference), JFK [the U.S. president] (small reference), or the concept of CNN.

**Author's note: I apologize for the wait but as you may have guessed I started school.**

Recap: The group went to Ash's room and there they saw Ash, Dr. Johnson, and Alex…

**CHAPTER 6: THE SECOND MONTH PART 2**

The scene here was not pretty. Ash was still in a coma with no sign of waking up. Delia told the group that she wanted an hour of alone time. The rest of the group understood and went out. The room was silent with the exception of the heart monitor beeping. It was like that for a moment until Delia broke that silence by saying to ash's unconscious body "hello Ash you've been through quite a bit haven't you? I love you…" she then started crying "oh Ash, why did they do this to you? You were so young. You still have your whole life ahead of you." She then yelled while still crying "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE ASH WAKE UP!" The group outside could hear Delia yelling. Tracey wanted to enter the room to check on Delia. He had his hand on the doorknob but, Professor Oak stopped him, giving Tracey a "don't do it" look and he agreed.

After the 1 hour mark, Delia told everyone to come back in. They all went back in and Dr. Johnson told the group "well a month gone and no sign of waking up, the injuries he received from the shot are healing but, rather slowly. I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum but, there's a possibility that he might never wake up or it could take years for him to wake up. We are still trying our best I can assure you that but, there may be a time where all hope dies." Upon hearing that Delia began to cry again. She didn't want her son to spend most if not the rest of his life in a coma. Oak comforted her while Alex Priest said to everyone "well after a whole month we aren't even close to solving the case. One reason is that we can't just directly walk up to one of the team's bases and question them. Also each one of ash's friends, including his rivals, gave us different information. We have leads practically everywhere. Not to mention that we are also busy trying to prevent what may be World War 3. What is the world coming to?"

Gary answered like a smart-aleck "an end. Well because you said world war 3 and…". Alex then replied to that "ok, 1. That was a rhetorical question and 2. It's not funny when all heck breaks loose." Gary replied, now feeling like an idiot, "ok sorry, geez." Alex then continued "it's ok, now continuing where I left off, we even have reports of a news reporter acting suspicious. So unless Ash wakes up and tells us or we can somehow translate what his Pikachu is saying. This case might go unsolved." Pikachu then tried to tell the group "I don't know who it was. All I just know is that he was a tall looking person and he said something I didn't understand."

**Authors note: Just because Pikachu said "he" that does not directly rule out girls.**

All the group could hear from him was just his name. Delia petted Pikachu who was by Ash's side "its ok Pikachu Ash will be ok." Pikachu mentally face palmed he wished Ash was still awake that way at least SOMEONE could understand him. So after a while of them, excluding Johnson and Alex, each talking to ash, feeling sorry for him, crying, and wondering who would do such a thing they decided to leave. Alex asked them where they were going to go and Delia said "I don't know. Maybe go home; I guess we didn't plan for anything besides visiting Ash." Alex understood "I know, why don't you spend some more time around Unova. I hear there's a very good restaurant in Striaton city." Oak remembered "hey didn't that kid… oh what's his name?" he snapped his fingers trying to recall his name. "Cilan?" Tracey Asked. "Yeah that's him" Oak answered "he said that if we were ever in Striaton we should go to his restaurant. Why don't we go there?" the group saw no problem with that.

"Well since it's decided. Here…" Alex said as he gave Delia some money for the group "consider it a gift from the I.R.B.I. as a "we're sorry it's taking so long to find the criminal" compensation". Delia then replied in a happy tone with a smile "oh thank you Mr. Priest, you didn't have to do that" this had been the first time Delia was happy in a month. Alex then said "no it's my pleasure and you can just call me Alex. After all that happened, you all need some time to relax." He then looked at his pager that was buzzing "Well sorry to rush but, I need to go back to headquarters. Good bye, see you again soon". They then said their goodbyes and Alex left. Delia counted the money "5,000 Pokedollars?" she could not believe how generous Alex was, she felt a range of emotions that she, and everyone else, thought she forgot after the shooting, happy, surprised, optimism, etc. "Well let's go" Tracey said optimistically. So they went back to the airport and got plane tickets using some of the money Alex had given them out of kindness, they boarded the plane and took their seats. The plane had a lot more people than the first one they were on, this being that it was a Unova flight. During the flight Delia was still happy, and the rest of the group was shocked to see that.

"We have now arrived in Striaton City. Thank you for joining us" Said the flight attendant on the P.A. system. Everyone on the plane including the group gathered there belongings and left for the airport's terminal.

**Definition of terminal (edited to make it easily understandable): An airport terminal is a building at an airport where passengers transfer between ground transportation [cars, buses, etc.] and the places that allow them to board and unboard aircraft.**

Since this was a Unova to Unova flight they did not need to go through a checkpoint. A good thing too because it looked as though the security guards weren't as friendly as the Driftveil ones, they looked as though they wanted to detain **(keep under custody)** every Kantoian in sight. Once the group saw that they were thankful they didn't have to go through that checkpoint. They quickly got to the entrance and Professor Oak got a map of Striaton saying "this'll do us some good. He then looked at it and showed the group "it looks like the restaurant is here" pointing at the location "it's only a couple of blocks away we can walk to there, is that ok with you guys?" the group all agreed and started to walk to the restaurant. It was still sunny and a lot of people were out and about there were even some Pokémon trainers having battles, they didn't let the league shutdown get the best of them. Delia, seeing the battle, imagined Ash there. She frowned for a bit, but smiled again when she heard Professor Oak saying that they were there.

Once they reached the door a waiter opened it and greeted them "hello and welcome to the Striaton city Gym and Restaurant. Unfortunately the gym is closed due to the league shutdown but, please enjoy our restaurant. Right this way" he then lead them to a certain green haired person who was working at the registration booth. Looking at the registration book he said in a happy tone "hello and welcome to the Striaton city gym and restaurant. Unfortunately the gym is closed due to the league shutdown but…" he then looked at the group and smiled "oh hey it's you guys. No need to wait right this way" he then lead the group to a table that had a sign saying reserved They then sat down and Cilan told the group "wait here and I'll go get the breakfast menus". Cilan then left to go get the menus when Cress stopped him asking "Cilan 1. Why aren't you at the booth? and 2. Why are there people sitting at the reserved table? I don't remember a breakfast reservation for 5 including that Pikachu."

Cilan answered the 2 questions "ok Cress listen I know your mad but, I'll explain everything" Cress crossed his arms waiting for Cilan's answers "you see, those people over there are important. She" pointing at Delia "she's the mother of Ash Ketchum, that's his Pikachu, and the rest of the people are some of his closest friends. I told you that they might be stopping by." Cress remembered "oh yeah. You did say that. Sorry Cilan for forgetting. Well we need to make sure that they feel welcomed and happy in light of the circumstances." Cilan nodded "ok I need to get the breakfast menus for them. Can you go let Chili know about what's going on?" Cress nodded and went to the soda bar where Chili was working. Cilan went to go get 4 breakfast menus.

"Chili we got some important people here today" Cress explained to Chili. "What is the President in town?" Chili asked sarcastically. Cress rolled his eyes "I wish but, no. Remember Ash Ketchum?" Chili tried to remember "isn't he that happy go lucky kid with that Pikachu?" Cress answered in a nod and Chili continued "didn't he get shot a month ago?" Cress answered "yes but, don't go blabbing it out." Chili was confused "wait why are you telling me all this?" Cress answered "well because his mom and 3 of his close friends are here and we wanna make them feel welcome". Chili went wide eyed "well ok, but what do you want me to do?" Cress answered "I want you to try to not be so blabby. We wanna make them feel welcome. Not make them feel like they're at a press conference". Chili reluctantly agreed.

"…and here are the menus I'll let you 4 decide and I'll take Pikachu here to the Pokémon section. Is that ok Pikachu?" Cilan said and asked. "Pikachu" Pikachu said trying to hide his depression. So Cilan did just that. First dropping Pikachu off at the Pokémon section, there Pikachu saw a familiar face it was Cilan's Pansage. Pikachu smiled as he ran over to him and started talking to him. Cilan smiled as he walked away.

"Pikachu! It's you!" Pansage almost yelled. "Pansage!" Pikachu said excitedly. "What are you doing here? And where's Ash?" Pikachu frowned and Pansage noticed that "what's wrong?" he asked again. Pikachu answered "something bad happened to Ash, He's not here at the moment". "What happened?" Pansage asked. Pikachu almost cried "please I don't wanna talk about it". Pansage understood and dropped the subject.

During the conversion Cress was getting the drink orders from the group. "Ok so sweet tea, coffee, and 2 orange juices. Is that correct?" the group nodded so cress went to go get the drinks. Delia spoke to the group "this is a really nice place. The staff is friendly and everything else is just wonderful." Professor oak continued "not to mention that the music they play on the speakers reminds me of my childhood" he then sung along to the song "_**A DREAM LOVER WILL COME MY WAY**_. I haven't heard that song in a long time." "so it's good to hear that everything's going ok" Chili popped in holding a tray with 4 drinks "Hi, my name is Chili and I'm Cilan's brother, like Cress, and I have your drinks right here." He then gave each one of them their drinks "oh by the way Mrs. Ketchum I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I hope they find the person responsible." Delia frowned "I just can't believe someone would do such a thing."

"I oughta give him or her a piece of my mind" Cilan popped in saying. "Oh! Cilan forgive me, but I didn't thank you for rescuing Ash." "You're very welcome. I will always help a friend in need" Cilan replied back as Chili left. "So did you decide on what to order?" Cilan asked the group. The group nodded and said their orders. Cilan wrote down their orders and went to the kitchen. Later Cilan brought their meals out and the group ate them. After they finished Cilan came and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. A while later Cilan came back and Delia asked him "Cilan I beg your pardon but how much do I owe you?" Cilan sat down in an open seat and answered "well as a showing of gratitude you all get to eat for free today." "well thanks" Delia replied with a smile "oh by the way since you guys staying for the rest of the day I thought I should tell you about the fun stuff you can do here…" so Cilan told the group about some of the places they can visit around Striaton and told them to come back for lunch and dinner, he even told them that there was going to be a dinner theatre that night.

So they left the restaurant and went to some of the places Cilan told them about and at around 12:00 noon they came back for lunch. They sat in the exact same place as they did during breakfast and ordered their food. Chili got their orders and went to the kitchen.

"Hello and welcome to the Striaton city Gym and Restaurant. Unfortunately the gym is closed due to the league shutdown but, please enjoy our restaurant. Right this way" a waiter greeted leading a tall, Skinny looking man wearing glasses and a tailored suit with blonde hair to the check-in booth where Cilan was working. "Oh hi Mr. Priest, what are you doing here?" Cilan asked as he saw him. Alex answered "I'm here on official business but, first I would like some lunch. Can I have a space at that soda bar over there?" Cilan said "sure right this way" leading Alex to a bar stool. He then sat down and Cilan went back to the booth. At the soda bar the news was on a TV mounted on a wall…

"…and the U.N. treaty to change the Pokémon training rules fails worldwide ratification today as the Parliament of Kalos voted no on ratification. If Kalos ratified the treaty it would go into full effect immediately raising the Pokémon trainer journey age to 15 and would have placed curfews for the trainers ages 15 – 16 on their journeys among other things. The president of Kalos stated that he is happy to see that the treaty failed saying that the world was not ready for such a drastic change but, hopes that a less drastic treaty will be made. The Prime Minister of Kalos stated that he was shocked to see that the treaty did not pass saying that the protection of defenseless children was mandatory and will try to convince parliament to pass a Kalos only version in hopes that it will cause a domino effect. Other regions such as Sinnoh and Johto stated that the treaty, if passed, would have messed up their economies. Orre has stated that the treaty would have bankrupted them. The Ranger Union of Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia abstained from the treaty stating that they have not yet started the Pokémon trainer concept in their country. It was not included in the final counting. Lastly the Orange Archipelago stated that their Pokémon league is shorter and therefore, more safer. Leaving Kanto, The Sevii islands, Hoenn, and Unova ratifying the treaty however the majority was against it and upon hearing the results waves of protests occurred. Now onto Antonio on the possible Kanto-Unova war. It then switched to Antonio who was standing in front of a monitor which read **INTERNATIONAL CRISIS** "thank you" he started "can you believe that it didn't pass, anyways we have almost reached a breaking point that if reached war would be inevitable. Johto and The Orange Archipelago have stated that they will be ready to help Kanto in the event of war, and Kalos and Sinnoh have stated that they will assist Unova. On the lighter side both sides have stated that they will follow international laws and will not use nuclear weapons as a first strike if war were to break out. The government of Unova is considering reenacting the draft act to be prepared if war were to happen. That is all for now thank you for watching ICNN, The International Cable News Network, for more news please go to ICNN .com or tune into the ICNN channel. That is all for today on your local channel." Antonio finished.

Upon seeing the news many people at the soda bar had fear in their eyes Alex put his hand on his forehead saying "this just keeps getting worse and worse". Chili was cleaning a glass as he spoke to Alex "uhhh… sir you ok?" he asked Alex answered "oh I'm fine and can I have a menu by any chance?" "Sure here you go" chili said handing him a menu "might I suggest today's lunch special, spaghetti and meatballs with sweet tea". Alex thought for a bit "I'm not really a fan of those but, ehhh…. what the heck I'll try it." "Splendid" chili said as he wrote it down "I'll just bring this to the kitchen".

Alex decided to wait while watching the TV. "….and it's time for an all new Family Feud!" said an announcer "this week we have the Richards family!" showing the Richards family cheering "vs. the Cooper family!" showing the cooper family cheering "and here's your host… Steeeeveee Harvey!" "Thank you Joey Fatone, hey everyone we got a great show for you today we got the Richards family versus the Cooper family" *cheering* Steve Harvey continued "ok first I need" pointing to the Richards "Michael and" pointing at the Coopers "Franklin" *cheering*

Steve Harvey: ok guys top 5 answers are on the board… **Real or Fictional name a famous shooting**

***BUZZ!***

Steve Harvey: Franklin!

Franklin Cooper (with confidence): Who Shot Mr. Burns!

*cheering*

Steve Harvey: oh yea that Simpsons cliffhanger I bet a lot of people lost money on that one. Show me Mr. Burns!

***DING!***

Steve Harvey: wow number 2 answer ok Michael you have a shot at this. Ha-ha get it shot?

*moderate laughter*

Michael Richards: uhhh JFK?

*moderate applause*

Steve Harvey: I can see that, the famous presidential shooting. Show me JFK!

***DING!***

Steve Harvey: number 3 wow ok so Coopers you got control of the board you wanna pass or play?

Franklin Cooper: we'll play

*cheering*

Steve Harvey and Franklin went to the Cooper side

Steve Harvey: ok so Franklin, introduce your family.

Franklin Cooper: well, here's my wife Christine, and our sons Dylan and Colby and Colby's wife Emily.

Steve Harvey: sounds like you got a good family, now Christine **Real or Fictional name a famous shooting**

Christine Cooper: this is an old one… umm who shot J.R.?

Steve Harvey: oh yea that person from Dallas, that TV show… Show me J.R.

***DING!***

Steve Harvey: number 5 so Dylan

Dylan cooper: I'm a big history buff so I'm gonna say the St. Valentine's Day massacre

Steve Harvey: you talking 'bout that mob shooting well ok, show me valentine's day!

***DING!***

Steve Harvey: number 4 ok Coopers you can win this round Colby you're up!

Colby Cooper: Grand Theft Auto?

*cheering*

Steve Harvey (talking to everyone): Are y'all serious?!

Colby Cooper: it's a shooting

Steve Harvey: a shooting game I didn't ask for no shooting game! *sigh* if it's up there I swear I'm retiring, show me GTA!

***Strike Buzzer***

Steve Harvey: yes! Ok now Emily it's your turn.

Emily Cooper: why were you..?

Steve Harvey (interrupting): believe me I've seen some crazy stuff on there before!

Emily Cooper: Ok so I know this has to be on there. The Ash Ketchum shooting.

Steve Harvey: oh yea that trainer kid who got shot a month ago. Now if this is not the number one answer y'all need to stop living under a rock! Show me Ash Ketchum!

***DING***

Steve Harvey: number 1! Coopers win round 1!

*Cheering*

Steve Harvey: we'll be right back after these commercials.

"Sir your food" a voice popped in. "huh? Oh right just set it right here" Alex told the waiter. The waiter put his plate of spaghetti and his sweet tea down on the bar table and left. Alex picked up his fork and started eating. "Wow this is good" he thought. Chili went back to Alex "you enjoying your meal sir?" he asked. Alex answered "yes it's delicious" he decided to watch the rest of Family Feud as he finished eating.

Steve Harvey: welcome back to Family Feud. Ok so, now I need Christine and Jackson

*cheering*

Steve Harvey: ok so 2nd question the top 7 answers are on the board. **Name a reason why some people don't like to go outside**

*BUZZ!*

Steve Harvey: Jackson

Jackson Richards: Ummm… Weather

*DING*

Steve Harvey: number 1 answer!

"Excuse me Mr. Priest?" a voice popped in. "yes?" Alex answered; I was wondering what kind of official I.R.B.I business you were talking about?" "Oh yea" Alex remembered "well I was just here to check in on the group to make sure they're ok and to question your brothers". Cilan thought and then said "ok I lead you to them" Alex finished the few bites he had left and followed Cilan to the group. "Oh, Alex fancy meeting you here" Delia said. "Yea" Alex replied "I was here to check up on you guys, and to ask the other two gym leaders some questions, oh by the way Cilan have you heard from Iris by any chance She seems to have completely Disappeared" Cilan had a look on his "no, come to think of it I haven't…" Gary popped in "you know I bet she's in hiding. She was the prime suspect after all." Alex though for a moment "you know Gary that's not a bad thought you have there, now Cilan can you lead me to your brothers"

Cilan agreed and lead him to Chili and Cress. "Cilan what's this about" Cress asked. "Well you see" Cilan answered "this man is with the government and he wants to question you 2 on the shooting". Chili replied "well ok but I can tell you that we don't know much". "It's ok any little detail can be plenty" Alex assured.

Alex: Ok so Cress and Chili where were you two at the time of the shooting?

Cress: I was battling a trainer.

Chili: I was working at the soda bar.

Alex: ok so do you know of anyone who would do this?

Cress: maybe a rival

Chili: it could've been a Gym leader who's a sore loser

Alex (in disbelief): wow that's new. Well that's all for now and thank you for your time.

*BUZZ!*

Alex's pager buzzed, looking wide eyed he quickly said "sorry I have to go there's been an emergency!" he then rushed out towards the exit, but couldn't help but hear an emergency broadcast over the radio and the TV. "This is a national emergency broadcast there has been an attempt on the president's life, please remain calm as everything is all right. This is the only incident that has been reported but, please do not cause a panic. The top suspects have been reported to be either Kanto or Unova nationalists. Please stand by for a message from the president" Said a monotone voice. "Greetings Unova" said a calm voice "there is no cause for alarm I am ok. The good news is that we are not going to war, we will try our best to diplomatically resolve this issue, and we also need to get more information on this case. I am allowing everything to return to normal, that is all for now." A series of sighs struck the inside of the building.

Alex rushed out, went into his car and drove off thinking "oh great now we have to stop 3 things could this day get any worse?" A voice on his radio spoke "hey Alex are you there?" Alex picked up the speaker "yes I'm here and I'm heading back to base". The other voice spoke "Ok, and did you find out any new leads on the Ash Ketchum shooting?" Alex answered "yes Chili said it could've been a gym leader". "That's new" the voice said "I was interviewing Trip Shooti also and he said that Ash could've shot himself to set all these events into motion." Alex was shocked "well that's a crazy theory but we'll find out the true story if Ash wakes up." "Roger that" the voice said.

Back at the Restaurant the group was just about to leave after deciding where to go next. Cilan reminded them to come back for the dinner theatre. At around 5:00 pm they returned and just as Cilan said there was a dinner theatre. The performers were just warming up, when the group took their seats. They ordered their food and the lights dimmed, Cilan was on the stage "Good evening everybody, and welcome to the Striaton gym and restaurant, we got a some great acts here for you tonight, for starters here are the Striaton players, doing a very famous episode from the 1950's TV show I Love Lucy. They will be doing the episode entitled job switching."

*clapping*

Cilan leaves as the I Love Lucy Theme Plays and the curtains go up

Actor as Ricky Ricardo walks into the living room looking mad: Lucy!

Actor as Lucy Ricardo in a happy tone: is that you sweetie pie? Oh gee I'm glad your home how about a great big… (Noticing Ricky is mad) well see you later…

**Authors note: Although I would like to I don't wanna break the rules by completely copying the script of the entire episode so I'll just talk about the beginning. However, just to let you know this is the episode with the famous chocolate scene.**

***skip to end of play***

***applause* **as the actors finish

Cilan comes back up on the stage: that was simply great wasn't it? Well for our next act we have the Improv Squad.

*clapping*

Improve squad comes on stage and the leader talks to the crowd: hey, hey we're the Improv squad and for our first act we need a place.

Out of the many ideas the crowd had, one seemed interesting

Leader: ok I heard a Pokémon professor's lab, now we need a random person

People in the crowd said their ideas

Leader: I heard a Pokémon thief disguised as a Pokémon trainer, ok so we need an action. What is this thief trying to do?

The crowd said their ideas

Leader: ok so, so I heard trying to steal the Pokémon but is out of his luck. Ok so sit back and enjoy.

They started their act

Actor as the Pokémon thief: ha-ha with my new disguise they'll never see me coming

He walks in and talks to the professor

Girl actor as the professor: why hello there are you here to get your starter Pokémon?

Thief: yes I would, is it ok if I see them?

The professor leads the thief into a room where 3 actors are posing as Pokémon; the 3 "Pokémon" have a conversation

Actor as Tepig: what do you think about this guy?

Actor as Snivy: I don't think I trust him

Actor as Oshawott: Hmmmm…. He kinda looks like a thief.

Tepig: you really think so?

Snivy: I think he is I heard about this thief who possess as a new trainer to steal Pokémon. We need to do something!

They all agreed. And a narrator popped in

Narrator: It was here that the 3 Pokémon needed to stop the thief. Then the professor and the thief came to them.

Professor: So here we have 3 starter Pokémon for you to choose from.

Thief in a thinking position: which one to steal? (He stopped thinking) I'll check out this Tepig

Narrator: as the thief was about to pick up the Tepig, the Tepig quickly used ember on the thief's hands

Tepig: Tepig! (He yelled as he "used" ember)

Thief: Owww! My hands! (He yelled as his hands were "burnt")

*laughter*

Professor: oh I'm sorry about that, I don't know what went on with him. Oshawott can you put some cool water on his hands.

Narrator: the Oshawott listened and did spray some cool water but all over the thief's body.

The actor playing the Oshawott poured water over the "thief's" head

Thief: ARRGH! Tell him to stop!

*laughter*

Professor: Oshawott stop!

Narrator: then Snivy used vine whip the tie up the thief

The actor playing Snivy used a rope to tie up the "thief"

Thief: ARRGH! Untie me now!

*laughter*

Professor: I'm sorry I don't know what going on with then

Just then a "policemen" popped in

Policeman: I'm sorry to intrude but I heard there was a suspicious person in the area and… wait that's him.

Professor: wait, who's him?

Policeman: that's the Pokémon thief, he goes around pretending to be a beginner trainer and steals starter Pokémon.

Professor (shocked): really? I had no idea. But I guess the Pokémon did.

The "policeman" put handcuffs on the thief; and led him out of the building.

Thief: I don't want to see another Pokémon again just take me to jail.

Policeman: nope! For attempted Pokémon theft you'll be doing community service at the Pokémon daycare center.

Thief (almost crying): ohhh! Nooo!

*laughter and applause*

The Improv Squads did another act. After some more acts by other people the dinner theater ended at around 11:00 P.M. and everyone left. Delia grabbed Pikachu from the Pokémon section and the group left for the airport. "That was a fun time!" Delia said happily and the rest of the group agreed. Professor oak finally asked Delia "Delia we noticed that you've gotten a lot happier lately. Care to tell us why?" Delia answered "well I guess it's because of what Alex did, he didn't really have to do that for us." Professor oak nodded.

They arrived in Kanto and made their way back to pallet town. When Delia arrived at her house with Pikachu she opened the door went inside and closed it. She then spoke to Pikachu "I hope you had a fun time!" Pikachu nodded "Pikachu". Delia went to her bedroom and went to bed.

During the second month things started improving. Kanto and Unova relations increased slightly as they worked together to find the would-be presidential assassins. They also worked together to sort out other issues diplomatically as well. In the Pokémon trainer news a new Pokémon trainer treaty was passed but, this one was less drastic it stated that all Forrest path ways from city to city would be more direct and well monitored. There was also a slight increase in new Pokémon in new Pokémon trainers and fears of another incident died down. Thing were looking up. The group also decided to visit ash again at the end of the month.

It was a couple of days before the scheduled date and Delia woke up to a knock at the door "I wonder who that could be?" she asked herself. She went and opened the door only to be greeted by a voice "Hello Delia" the voice said

**Authors note: just to let you guys know I have school and chapters might be delayed and bit more but I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**So anyway do you really think Ash could've shot himself? Or do you think it was a gym leader? Or do you think it was one of the 2 nationalist groups. Or could it have been someone else? And just who is this mysterious person?**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed to be different from the others. I wanted to write a chapter about the group doing something fun to get their minds of the incident.**

**See you next chapter…**


End file.
